I'll Always Be There
by optimus prime girl
Summary: Denali grew up with the Becket brothers and sees them more as brothers than friends. But after Yancy's death and Raleigh's disappearance she just wants her brother back. As she helps to rebuild Gipsy Danger she prays that Raleigh will return to pilot the Jaeger once again.Takes place before and after the Alaska attack. Raleigh & OC friendship
1. Alaska

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PACIFIC RIM. ONLY MY OC'S BELONG TO ME.**

* * *

"Be careful with my Gipsy you two," I teased with a sarcastic grin. Yancy smiled, patting me on the head, "Will do, kiddo." I rolled my eyes and playfully batted away his hand, "I'm not a kid anymore, Yance!" Raleigh laughed, "Sorry D. He's an old man set in his ways."

Yancy glared at him, "Thanks, bro."

"Any time, Yance. Any time."

I laughed. I had grown up with the Becket brothers. Even now at only the age of 16 I followed them to the Shatterdome in Anchorage. The PPDC found my knack for robotics helpful with the maintenance and upkeep of Gipsy Danger. I took pride in the Jaeger and I remember the day that Raleigh first showed her to me. Of course Marshall Pentecost was reluctant at first because of my age, but after passing all of the assessments to become part of the tech crew for Gipsy Danger he overlooked that minor detail.

And now as I watch the techs fasten the spinal clamps to Yancy and Raleighs' drivesuits the butterflies began to kick in. Naturally I worried when they responded to a Kaiju Alert. So many Rangers before them have died because of the Kaiju, but I know they wouldn't have it any other way. As the relay gel in their helmets faded away I gave a sheepish grin, "Good luck, guys." I raised my arm and fist bumpped both of them as they passed. And then they were gone.

I sighed, and headed for the coffee room. I would be a while until they returned. I glanced at my watch and small digital display read **2:24 am**. I groaned, rubbing my eyes. When I reached the coffee room I slumped into a chair and laid my head on a table and feel asleep.

* * *

"Denali. Wake up." My eyes fluttered as I groggily shook my head. I followed the hand on my shoulder to find Marshal Pentecost standing beside me. "It's late, you should go home." I glanced around. "What time is it?" The clock on the side of the wall read **6:13 am**.

"Where's Yancy and Raleigh? Surely they're back by now." I asked looking to the Marshall for an answer. He remained silent and averted his eyes away from mine. My stomach sank, "Marshall, sir. Are they alright? Did something happen?!" I rose to my feet, my heart pounding in my chest.

"Yancy is dead. Ripped from the Conn-Pod." The Marshall finally replied, his eyes glazed with sorrow, but his posture was still tall and strong. I felt my knees weaken, "Wh..what about, Raleigh?! Is Raleigh alive?!"

"We lost Gipsy's Signal."

I fell back into my seat, my jaw hanging in disbelief.

"Go home, Miss Denali. I will let you know if anything else arises." Marshall Pentecost said evenly and then exited the room.

In a mix state of shock and disbelief, I stumbled out to my truck. I pulled on my jacket as snow fell peacefully around me. I started the engine and pulled onto the highway and headed for home. I drove along the bluffs that overlooked Cook Inlet. The thought that out there somewhere, that Yancy and Raleigh were dead. My eyes drifted back to the road. A small boy jumped in my way, waving his arms frantically. I slammed on my brakes and he jumped out of the way before running up to my window.

"Geez, kid be careful." I scolded.

"My dad needs help! One of those giant robot things came walking out the inlet and fell of the beach and this guy climbed out of it!" He said quickly.

My heart skipped a beat. Raleigh. "Get in! Show me where it's at!" I unlocked the door and the kid jumped in and pointed in the direction of the ramp from the bluffs to the beach. The tires of my truck dug into the sand and snow on the beach as I nearly floor the accelerator. Through the hazy mist of the snow the giant silhouette of Gipsy Danger came into view. "Oh my god." I breathed. There lying on the ground was Raleigh in his torn and tattered Drivesuit. I stopped the truck and fumbled out of the seat and ran as fast as I could. "Raleigh!" The man beside him quickly moved as I slid to a stop on my knees beside him. "Oh my god, Raleigh!" I pulled his helmet from his head tossing it aside. "Raleigh! Come on, stay with me!" His left shoulder was shredded and blood stained his Battle Armor. I dug for my cell phone in my pocket and quickly hit speed dial for the Shatterdome.

"Denali, you know this line is for emergencies, right?" Tendo answered.

"Tendo! Raleigh somehow managed to pilot Gipsy to shore. Send a medical crew to my location! We're on the beach, please hurry!" I cried, the phone slipping from my hands.

"Raleigh, please, stay with me!" I plead gently taking his face in my hands.

His lips trembled as he quietly murmured, "Yance….Yance….Yancy." His body twitched and jerked.

"Shhh…It's okay Raleigh. I'm here, it's okay." My sobs continued.

"What's wrong with him?" The man behind me asked with concern.

"He's having a mental seizure from piloting the Jaeger alone." I repliedthrough sniffles, "The neutral overload is too much for one pilot. I'm amazed he was able to bring Gipsy back on his own."

"Is there anything we can do?" The man asked peaking from behind her.

"Can't risk moving him to remove the Drivesuit, we have to wait for the medical crew." I replied. I gently took Raleigh's hand in mine and even his hands were spasming, twitching and contracting in mine.

"Come on, Raleigh, hang on. Breathe!" I plead, tears rolling down my face, "You can't leave me too! You can't leave your little sis. Raleigh!"

The pounding of helicopter blades became stronger and as I looked up, the strong down draft from the chopper battered my face. The chopper touched down gently on the sand and snow and the door on the side of the helicopter slid open and the medical crew leap out, medical gear and stretcher in hand. They shoved me out of the way, Raleigh's hand slipping out of mine, "Raleigh!"

I almost lunged forward to grab his hand again but a pair of hands caught me. "Let them do their job, Denali."

"Marshall?!" I whipped my head around. His face had the same stern look on it that it always had. "H-he brought Gipsy back. On his own, I didn't think it was possible." I mumbled.

"He is now one of the only two to have ever done it." Marshall replied evenly.

"Who was the other?" I asked. He didn't answer me, "Come." Was all he said. The medics had Raleigh strapped to the stretcher and were rushing him back to the chopper. It was then that the realization hit me that Yancy was gone.

"Yancy…" My tears continued. If I would have known it would be his last mission I would have said so much. How much I loved having both of them in my life and how they had looked out for me and cared for me, but now. Marshall wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "Shhh…let it out." He whispered. With the Marshall's arm around me, we climbed into the chopper.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Just came to me. Lol I LOVE Pacific Rim so just a little drabble I guess. I might do a couple more chapters. The next when Denali meets Mako for the Gipsy rebuild, and the last being the end of the movie. Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Reunion & Discoveries

**Year: 2025**

**Day Before Anchorage Shatterdome Shutdown**

I stood on the observation deck before the giant Jaeger. Gipsy Danger was nearly complete, only a few more old wounds needed tending and she would be ready to face the Kaiju once more. The Marshall still hadn't told me who will be piloting her. I wished Raleigh hadn't left the PPDC. No one knew Gipsy better than Raleigh and Yancy had. I sighed. I hadn't spoken to Raleigh since that day.

_*Flashback*_

_ I walked down the blank white halls of the hospital and walked to Raleigh's room. I paused for a moment to gather myself. I didn't like seeing all those tubes and machines hooked up to him. It made him seem…fragile and weak. That wasn't Raleigh. With a deep breath I opened the door and stepped into the room._

_ "Raleigh?"_

_ The room was empty. "Raleigh?!" I spun around and ran to the nurse's station. "Did a man by the name of Raleigh Becket check out today?" I gasped between breaths. The nurse looked at me with concern but typed Raleigh's name into the computer. "Yes, he just check out twenty minutes ago." Another nurse on the other side of the station perked her head up, "You're looking for the Jaeger pilot, right?" _

_ "Yeah, do you know where he is?" I asked._

_ "He asked me where the nearest shuttle bus stop was and when the next bus would be? That was it." She replied._

_ "That stop is just down the block from here." I murmured to myself, "When's the next bus?" _

_ She looked at her watch, "Five minutes."_

_ "Shit! Thank you!" I dashed through the doors and into the Alaskan snow. I ran down the sidewalk, dodging and jumping around people. The bus came into sight and the doors closed just as the last person boarded. "Raleigh!" I screamed. The bus pulled away from the sidewalk and began to slowly build speed. "Raleigh!" I yelled, catching up and running alongside the bus. I scanned the windows for him but I didn't see him. While I searched I failed to see the patch of ice on the sidewalk ahead of me. I lost my footing and fell, scraping my knees and arms again the ground. A cloud a black smoke shot from the exhaust of the bus as it continued. I felt the tears sting at my eyes as pain pulsed in my legs. "Raleigh!" I cried. _

_ I finally return to the Shatterdome and when Marshall saw the blood on my jeans and jacket from my fall, he insisted that I have it cleaned and dressed. After I was patched up I went to Gipsy's hanger. The Jaeger was still missing chunks out of her as she stood in the bay. I had crawled up the cat walk beside her and once everyone had left I crawled up onto the Jaeger's shoulder. I had always thought of Gipsy as sentient being and right now we both had lost people important to both of us. Curled up into a ball next to her head and cried._

_*End Flashback*_

Marshall Pentecost had told me later that day that Raleigh had quit the PPDC and left. I was crushed. Of course I was upset about Yancy's death, and I almost held it against him for leaving, but then I stopped and thought. They were still connected when Yancy was ripped from the Conn-Pod. I couldn't imagine how that felt. Yancy and Raleigh would always tell me about the Drift and the connection they shared when they piloted Gipsy Danger. I only hoped that Raleigh would come back someday.

"Denali? Are you alright?"

I glanced behind me, "I'm fine, Mako. Thank you." The petite Japanese woman stood beside me gazing at Gipsy. "I have to thank you, Mako, Gipsy looks better than she ever has." I paused and then sighed, "I just with Raleigh could see her too."

Mako was silent and lowered her head. I could only imagine how Mako. She lost her entire family when a Kaiju attack Japan. "If you don't' mind I'd like to spend a moment with her." I asked softly.

"Of course." She replied and with a quick bow she turned to leave.

"Mako," I called. She paused and look back towards me. I smiled, "Arigato." She smiled and then continued on her way.

I sighed looking back towards Gipsy Danger. I reached my hand out and ran it along Gipsy's chest armor.

"We've been through a lot together haven't we, Gipsy?" I said looking up the Jaeger's giant head. "You lost your pilots…and I lost my brothers."

For a moment I swore Gipsy's visor brightened but I ignored it. "Sometimes I wish you could talk, Gipsy. It would make my life so much easier." I said softly. Silence engulf the room and I lowered my head.

"No one ever took the time to listen." A booming deep female voice said. I gasped jumping back and looking up. Gipsy, visor bright, was looking down at me. "Gi-Gipsy? You can talk?!" I ask in shock. She nodded her head, "For some time now I have had the ability, but chose not to use it. I remember everything since I was created."

My mouth opened but no words came to me. I paused looking away from the Jaeger, before turning to gaze at its visor, "You remember Alaska then?" Gipsy lowered her head, "Yes….I wished that there was something I could have done to save Yancy. I felt his fear and helplessness. And Raleigh…I could feel how broken his heart was. I wanted to help him, I knew he couldn't control me on his own but he wouldn't let me in. I tried to lighten the load on him when he brought us back to shore but it was still too much. When he collapsed I couldn't do anything to help him, all I could do was lay in the sand. But when I saw you, Denali, I knew he was good hands. And so was I." The Jaeger's visor brightened.

"Gipsy…" I breathed. "But how is this even possible? I mean, you're not supposed to be sentient."

"I guess the term you would use is that I have two "brains" per say." Gipsy replied, "One, of course is the one controlled by my pilots that controls my fighting locomotion. The other is my thinking brain. Every battle, every new experience, I learn and remember."

"Who else knows about this?" I asked.

"Only you." Gipsy replied, "I thought about who I would reveal my secret too. I almost revealed it to Yancy and Raleigh, but I was afraid of how they would react. I feared they wouldn't want to be my pilot anymore. But you were always different. You didn't see me as just a machine. You saw be as a companion. A friend. You cared just as much for my wellbeing as but as Raleigh and Yancy. So thank you, Denali."

I was speechless. I had no idea that for the past five years everything I had ever said to Gipsy, she had heard me. "Thank you, Gipsy. For trusting me for my secret." Gipsy just nodded her head, "Do you know who my new pilots are going to be?" Her voice sound unsure and full of sorrow. I sympathized for her, "I don't know, Gip. Pentecost hasn't told me anything." Her frame seemed to sag, like a person lowering their shoulders. I gently rested my hand on Gipsy's chest, causing her to look down at me, "I know Gipsy. I miss him too." Gipsy's turbine hummed in response.

"Maybe someday he'll come back."

**Year: 2025**

**Hong Kong Shatterdome**

I watched as the Australian Jaeger, Striker Eureka, was brought into the Shatterdome. The first and last of the Mark-5 Jaeger, Striker was impressive but a cocky smile lingered on my face. He wasn't as impressive as my Gipsy though. I regularly would come and spend the evening with Gipsy. She had become a close friend and every day she learned more and more. It made me wish I was Drift compatible. No one would take care of her like I could. The only other person I would trust her with was Mako. She had put just as much work and effort into rebuilding Gipsy as I had. I climbed down onto the deck and walked over to Striker Eureka, resting my hands on my hips. "AKM Chest Launcher, Stingblades, Brass Knuckles, and Angel Wings. Built for close combat and speed. Impressive."

"And don't forget the best Kaiju kill count." An Australian accented voice chimed. I glanced behind me and saw a young man in his early twenties with blonde hair. "Name's Chuck Hansen. One of Striker's pilot's." He offered his hand in which I took and shook. "Denali. Jaeger technician." He nodded his head and released my hand. "Nice meetin' ya." He said curtly and disappeared. _'Well,'_ I thought, _'Nice to meet you too.'_ I shook it off.

"Hey there stranger!" A familiar voice called. I turned and another man walked up to me. Obviously old than the first with red hair. I smiled walking over to him as he pulled me into a tight hug, "Hey Herc. It's been a while." He chuckled releasing me from is grip, "Look at you all grown up. Still hanging around patching up Jaegers."

"Sure am. I forgot that you were one of the co-pilots of Striker Eureka. Not bad, you guys did a good job in Sydney." I paused, "I'm sorry to hear about Vulcan Specter and Echo Saber. They fought hard."

Herc nodded his head, "I hear you're the best Jaeger tech here, that right?"

I smiled, "Well, I try to not let it to my head, but yes, I am."

Herc smiled, "There's something wrong with one of Striker's arms. I was wonderin' in you could take a look?"

"I'll see what I can do." I replied, Herc followed me up the cat walk next to Striker's left arm. The other techs had the armor removed and was down to the mechanics of the shoulder. "What do we got, people?" I asked.

"There's something restricting movement in the left arm. We can find what." One of the techs replied.

I paused for a moment, "Was there any pirecing in the armor?"

"No ma'am."

"Hmm." I jumped over the railing and landed on Striker's chest. I think Herc nearly fainted when I jumped. I walked across Striker's chest to his shoulder and dropped down in between the pistons and hydraulics. I pulled a flashlight from my belt and shown the light around. "Okay, Striker, let's see what you're hiding in here." I tucked between pieces and parts scanning the inside of Striker's arm socket.

"Ah ha." I said quietly. Deep in Striker's socket was a chunk of concrete and Kaiju hide that must have gotten jammed inside of his arm during the battle in Sydney. With the end of the flash light and pounded away and the concrete until it finally came loose. "Now comes the fun part." I muttered. I pulled on a pair of gloves and began to pull of the piece of Kaiju hide. After a few minutes of struggling it finally broke free, nearly sending me falling back on my ass. I carefully moved the concrete and Kaiju scrap between Striker's mechanics and with a heft, tossed them out of Striker's arm. I crawled out, "There's your problem, Herc. Probably picked it up fighting that Kaiju in Sydney."

"Nice." Herc replied, I think he was still a bit speechless. I turned to one of the techs, "Take a couple people and clean out the rotary joint. There still some debris in there."

"Yes ma'am." He chirped. I climbed back onto the cat walk next to Herc. "Do you do that often?" he asked.

I looked at him puzzled for a moment, "Do what?"

"Just, jump on to a Jaeger and walk around on it. I mean you could fall." He reasoned.

"Yeah. But I'm not afraid of falling."

"Herc chuckled and rubbed his head, "Fair enough."

My radio hiss, _"Denali, there's someone here to see you. Come over to the observation deck." _Mako said over the radio. I grabbed my radio and pressed the button, "Be right there. Just finishing up with Striker."

"Striker should be ready by the end of the day." I said to Herc, "You guys did good, not that much damage was done to Striker's systems."

"Thank you." Herc replied, "You best be seeing who's here to see you."

"Alright. If anything else comes up with Striker let me know and I'll take a look!" I called jogging over to the ladder and sliding down it with ease. I took me five minutes to clear the floor so I could take the elevator up to the observation deck. When I exited the elevator I spotted Mako standing next to someone and for an instant I thought it was Chuck, but then I froze. Could it be?

"Raleigh?" I questioned my heart lifting. He turned and when he caught sight of me he smiled like he had when we were kids, "Hey Denali." I couldn't help but smile, tears of joy running down my face, "Raleigh!" I ran and jumped, nearly knocking him over as I hugged him. I wrapped my legs around him and clung to him like a child. He hugged me back, his face in my hair, "Hey kiddo." His words made me cry harder, "Raleigh, I thought I'd never see you again! I missed you so much. It hurt enough losing Yancy, but when you disappear and I felt like I'd lost you both!" I cried into his chest. He squeezed me, "I missed you too. I'm sorry I shouldn't have left you like that. You were still just a kid."

"It's alright. I forgive you." I sniffled, "I understand what you must be going through." I let go, my feet touching the ground.

"God, look at you. How old are you now?" Raleigh asked, his hands on my shoulders.

"Twenty-one. That's what five years does to ya." I replied with a smile. He turned a looked at Gipsy Danger. "You did a good job patching her up." He said with his arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"Yeah. I couldn't have done it without Mako though." I said looking over to her. She smiled.

"Wait. Does this mean you're back? Are you piloting Gipsy?" I asked, nearly on the edge of jumping up and down.

"Yep." He replied with a grin. I squealed, hugging him again. "Yes! Oh god I don't to worry about some noob piloting my Gipsy!"

Raleigh laughed, hugging me back, "I'm glad you approve."

**Author's Note: **I can't believe how many people are following this story. Thank you everyone! I'll try and keep writing on this! Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Family Talks

**I'm really happy how people are responding to this fic. :) Thanks everyone! This chapter is gonna mainly be focused on Raleigh and Denali's brotherly/sisterly relationship. Lots of fluff this chapter!**

* * *

Hours passed as Raleigh and I chatted. Five years was a long time and we had a lot of catching up to do. After I turned eighteen I had enlisted in the PPDC as a Jaeger tech. I met Mako shortly after and we had become close friends during Gipsy's rebuild. And with a little hard work and determination, I was now the head mechanic of all the Jaegers at the Hong Kong Shatterdome. Raleigh was impressed, he was proud of how I had grown in his absence. He still felt guilty for leaving me alone, but it was his absence that I felt made me stronger. I teased him about working on the Kaiju wall and how much of a help it was. He laughed it off and said he needed the time to clear his head.

We were in my room. I sat cross legged on my bed and Raleigh on my desk chair. "Why did you stay after I left?" Raleigh asked, "You had no obligations to the PPDC. You were underage at the time."

I thought for a moment before I chuckled, "I couldn't. Gipsy needed me." Raleight gave me an amused smile, "You always were attached to that Jaeger. You'd yell at us when we would come back and there'd be scratches in her armor." He laughed.

"Hey! She's my baby! I gotta take care of her." I protested and Raleigh laughed. It felt good to see him laugh. It had been a long time since I'd last seen him do so. "It's good to see you laugh again." Raleigh sat with his elbows resting on his knees. His frame slackened, "Yeah. Haven't' been do much of that lately." He murmured. I frowned. Had he been like this the past five years? Buried so deep in sorrow that he hadn't let anyone in or allow himself a scrap of happiness?

"Raleigh…you can't blame yourself for what happened." I said softly.

"What can I do, Denali? I watch Yancy get ripped away. I felt his fear and helplessness and then nothing!" He shouted in frustration. I rose off my bed and knelt down in front of him, placing one hand on his shoulder and the other on chin to make him look at me. "I know. I can't imagine how you feel. But, Yance wouldn't want you to do this to yourself. He's your brother, he's always with you in here." I placed my hand over his heart. He smiled faintly, "When did you become the wise one?" He asked softly with a playful tone. I smiled, "Yance had the common sense, you got the looks, and I got the smarts."

"Oh yeah?" He replied with a smile.

"Yeah." I answered. We laughed. Raleigh pulled me close, hugging me. "I missed you, D." I wrapped my arms around his neck, "I missed you too, Ral." His embrace was comforting. When we were little and when I was afraid, either he or Yancy was there for me. I didn't have to worry or be scared because they were there for me. But when I needed him the most, he wasn't there. I started to cry. All the pain I had held back and buried after that day because I had no one to lean on.

"Shhh, I'm here, D. I'm here." Raleigh whispered, stroking my hair. I clung to him as I bawled. I had finally gotten him back and I wasn't about to let him go again. I cried for some time until I was able to calm myself, my cries subdued to sniffles.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," I replied, wiping away the tears with my arm, "Thanks." He released me and I sat on the ground in front of him.

"Oh! I just remembered, I have something for you." I jolted. I hopped onto my feet and sprang over to the other side of my room. I retrieved the two white boxes from up on a high shelf. I blew off the layer of dust that had accumulated over the years. I handed the first one to Raleigh which he took and stared at blankly. He lifted the lid off of it and grinned, "You kept this?"

"Yeah." I replied, lowering my head. It was Raleigh's old aviator jacket with Gipsy Danger embroidered on the back along with the Gipsy Danger logo. He stood, setting the box down and pulling on the jacket. "Still fits," He said triumphal. I smiled, handing him the other box. He took it, lifting off the lid. His grin faded and he ran his hand along the other jacket folded inside. "Yance…" There was silence between us for a moment until Raleigh pulled the jacket out of the box and stepped over beside me, "I think Yance would have want you to have this." He said softly with a faint grin. I smiled and he set in on my shoulders. I pulled my arms through the sleeves. It was a bit big but it felt like Yancy was there with his arms wrapped around me. "Thanks, Raleigh." He hugged me again, "I know I can't make up for lost time, but I promise I won't leave you again." He whispered. I smiled, resting my head against his shoulder. "I know. And I'll always be here when you need me." I released me and messed up my hair with his hand. I squealed, batting away his hand. He laughed, "What time is it?"

We both looked to the clock in my room. "It's almost midnight?" Raleigh questioned, "Better hit the rack. Its been a long day." He said rubbing his head. I almost agree but something came to mind.

"Raleigh. Before you go, there's something else I need to show you." I said evenly.

"Sure. What is it?" He replied. I walked over to my door, opening it and scanning the hallway. It was empty and everything was silent, "Come on." I stepped gently into the hallway and Raleigh followed. I jogged down the hallway with Raleigh close behind. "Where are we going?" He asked quietly.

"You'll see." I answered. We arrived at the Shatterdome and I entered the access code and doors opened. I jogged across the giant hanger over towards Gipsy. I climbed the ladder onto the catwalk and waited a moment until Raleigh was beside me. I walked towards the center of the Jaeger, "Hey Gipsy, I'm sure you remember this guy." I chimed. Raleigh eyed me like I was crazy. Gipsy's turbine hummed and her visor brightened before her head moved to turn and look at us, "Yes, I do. It's good to see you again, Raleigh." Raleigh jumped, "Holy shit! Since when could she talk?!" I laughed and Gipsy's turbine made a humming noise similar to laughter. "Don't worry Rals, I reacted the same way the first time Gip talked to me." I laughed. "As for your question, she's been able to speak since she was created."

Raleigh stared at Gipsy, "You were there during Alaska then."

Gipsy nodded her head, "Yes. I wish I could have saved Yancy. And you…I wish I could have helped you, Raleigh."

"I wasn't the one missing an arm and half of my head." Raleigh replied.

"True, but you lost something much more precious. Your brother." Gipsy countered. "You and Yancy were so fearless. You both gave me courage when we battle together. I wanted to protect humanity just as much as I wanted to protect both of you. But I failed that mission."

"Gipsy…" Raleigh breathed. "It wasn't your fault, we let our guard down too fast."

"Maybe, but I still could have done something." Gipsy replied. "Even when you brought us back to shore, I wanted to help you. But you were so distraught over Yancy's death you wouldn't let me help you."

Raleigh paused, "I remember. I remember hearing a voice. I thought I was just part of the neural overload. I didn't' realize it was you, Gipsy."

*_Flashback*_

_Raleigh dragged his feet as he pulled the Jaeger towards shore. Pain shot up his spine making him cry in pain._

'_Come on, Raleigh, you're almost there.'_

_Raleigh shook his head. Great now he was hearing voices. _

'_You're doing good Raleigh, keep going.'_

_Raleigh screamed as pain racked his body. The shore came into sight and Raleigh felt himself slipping._

'_You did good Raleigh. You can let go now. Let go…'_

_And he did._

_*End Flashback*_

"You were with me the whole time." Raleigh replied. Gipsy remained silent.

"We're the only ones that know about her secret." I said softly.

"Why did she never tell me?" Raleigh ask, confusion clear in his voice.

I paused, "She was afraid. Afraid that you guys would abandon her if you found she was sentient."

"Gipsy…" Raleigh soothed. He reached out placing his hand on her chest armor causing the Jaeger to look down at her pilot. "I'm back now. It'll be like old times." Gipsy's turbine hummed, "I wouldn't want it any other way, Raleigh."

* * *

I ran down the hallway. Raleigh and Mako's test run with Gipsy didn't end as well as I hoped. Mako nearly blew a hole in the Shatterdome. I couldn't blame her though. Not chasing the Rabbit was hard. I was just glade no one had been injured. I rounded the corner and spotted them standing outside the Marshall's office.

"Mako! Raleigh!" I called, jogging over to them. I hugged them both, "Thank goodness you're okay. Are you alright, Mako?" I asked looking to her.

She lowered he head in shame, "Yes."

"Hey. It's alright. It happens. You'll just get stronger from here on out." I comforted, but I don't' think she believed me.

"It was my fault," Raleigh said, "I broke sync first."

"Its been five years since you stepped into a Jaeger." I replied, "Its to be expected."

The door to the Marshall Office open and Chuck stepped out. He shot Raleigh and Mako a disgusting look. Herc yelled at him, "Stay there!" Chuck growled, slamming the door.

"You two are a god damn disappointment." Chuck spat. "You," he shoved his figure into Raleigh's chest, "can disappear back into the hole you crawled out of."

My blood was boiling. I hadn't like Chuck from day one. His cockiness was sickening. I slapped his hand away from Raleigh and pushed him back, stepping between them. "Show some respect Chuck. He's been a Jaeger pilot longer than you have." I snarled. Chuck glared at me, "Hiding behind a grease monkey, Ral-yeh?" He taunted. With that I snapped. In one fluid motion I stepped forward, grabbing Chuck by the collar, lifting him off the ground and slamming him into the wall. He groaned, "You have no idea what he has been through. Don't you dare mock him. If you want to fight someone." I slammed him onto the ground, "then fight me." He growled, rolling onto his feet. He charged at me and I easily dodge. I hit him in the back making him stumble. Every move he made I was one step ahead. After all I was raise with the Becket brothers. It wasn't always love and cuddles, we would always fight as kids. As Chuck ran at me again I caught his arm, rolling across his back, contorting his arm into an awkward shape. He howled in pain. With my feet firmly planted on the ground I pulled and flipped him over me. He hit the ground with a _thud_ and groaned. I smirked lowering my face next to his, "What's a matter Aussie boy, grease monkey got your tongue?"

The door to the Marshall's office open, Herc and the Marshall stepping out.

"On your feet both of you!" Herc snapped, giving his son a stern look. Chuck knocked me back, throwing me off balance. I stumbled backwards, but Raleigh's arm was there to catch me.

"Nice job." He whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**Author's Note: **God I hate Chuck… He's so cocky! . Someone brought up the point that the ending is going to be sad because obviously if you've seen Pacific Rim, you know Gipsy is destroyed. Have no fear, fans, I have a plan. *evil laugh* Anyway, thank you for reading and please review!


	4. Judgement Day

"Sir, I stepped out of line. Raleigh and Mako had nothing to do with it." I said evenly, standing at attention, my hands behind my back. Marshall Pentecost eyed me with the same stern look that he always had. "At this moment you actions are not of the upmost importance. I'll deal with your skirmish with Chuck later."

"Yes sir," I replied, keeping my head high.

"As for you two," He turned his attention to Mako and Raleigh, "I should have never placed you both in the same machine."

"Your grounding us?" Raleigh scoffed.

"No. Not you." Pentecost replied, turning his attention to Mako. Her shoulders dropped, her head hanging in disappointment.

"Sir." I interjected stepping forward, "You can't ground her. Mako is the best candidate we have. You know how badly she wants this. It was her _**first**_ time in the Drift. You know just as well I as do that she can handle it and if there was anyone that can help her overcome it, it's Raleigh."

The Marshall stepped towards me, towering over me. "If I wanted your input, Miss Denali, I would have asked for it." He replied sternly, "You're dismissed."

"But!" I began to argue before he snapped, "Dismissed!" I huffed my discontent, "Yes sir." I exited the Marshall's office. I waited in the hallway leaning against the wall with my arms crossed across my chest. I closed my eyes. The Marshall could be so bull headed at times. I knew how badly Mako wanted to be a pilot. I watched her train on the simulator, study different fight strategies, I even sparred with her. I had never seen someone so dedicated to try and become a pilot. Finally one day I asked her what her motive was. She told me. The attack in Tokyo, losing her entire family. I had never Drifted with her so I had never seen the memory first hand, and I didn't want too. I was surprised after something that traumatic that she even wanted to be near a Kaiju. But vengeance makes good people do crazy things. I sighed.

The sound of the door to the Marshall's office opening made my eyes open. Mako came striding out tears swelling from her eyes. "Mako!" It took a few strides to reach her side but I was there in an instant. "Mako what happened? He didn't ground you did he?" I asked, placing my hands on her shoulders.

"He did." She mumbled through tears. I sighed in frustration, pulling her into a tight hug which she returned as she cried into my shoulder. "It's alright Mako. We just have to make him see that you can do this. I know you can and Raleigh can help you. I saw both of you. The Drift is strong between both of you." I soothed, letting her cry on me. "Everything's going to be fine, Mako."

I had grown close to Mako in Raleigh's absence. She was the first person who had reached out to me and I almost hadn't realized it. We grew closer during Gipsy's rebuild and we both found that we worked effectively together. She had become a best friend, almost a sister. I gave her courage and she gave me hope. I had told her about Raleigh and Yancy and what they meant to me and about what had happened in Alaska. She understood and helped me through it. Looking back I wasn't sure I would still be here if it wasn't for Mako and for that I would always be grateful.

The sound of footsteps coming done the hall made me lift me head. Raleigh came walking towards us but pause for a moment, a concern look plastered to his face. I gave him a small nod of the head to signal that he could come closer.

"Mako?" he said softly as he reached us. Mako lifted her head from my shoulder and turned her head to look at him, "Raleigh…" I released her as she shifted her body to face him, "I'm s-so sorry." She mumbled. Raleigh's expression soften, taking her into his arms, "Hey, it's okay. We're gonna make this work, I promise." There was silence between us besides Mako's sobbing until it was shattered by the alarm. Mako's sobs end almost immediately as all three of us glance at each other before racing the down the hall to LOCCENT.

* * *

We entered LOCCENT shuffling through the crowd to the front. "We have two signatures, both category fours. Codenames Otachi and Leatherback. They'll reach Hong Kong within the hour." Tendo inform before stepping back to allow the Marshall to give his orders. "Evacuate the city, shut down the bridges, I want every single civilian in a refuge right now. Crimson Typhoon, Cherno Alpha, I want you to front line the harbor, stay on the miracle mile. Striker I want you to stay back, look after the coastline. We cannot afford to lose you, so only engage as a final option." The Marshall ordered.

"Yes sir!" Herc and Chuck reply. The Marshall turned towards us but I knew he only had eyes for Raleigh and Mako, "You two, you stay put. Let's go!" The teams of Striker Eureka, Cherno Alpha, and Crimson Typhoon all rush out of the room to their Jaegers and everyone scrambles to their stations.

Only moments into the battle Herc came on the comms, "LOCCENT, Typhoon and Alpha are in trouble, we're moving in."

The Marshall grabbed the mic, "You are to hold your ground, do not engage. We need you to carry that bomb. Do you copy?" There was silence a moment longer until Herc's voice came through the speakers again, "LOCCENT we're moving in, NOW!" Sasha from Cherno Alpha was next coms saying that Crimson Typhoon was gone. I sighed, trying to let the feeling pass.

"Cherno Alpha, they've hit us with some type of acid. The hull is breached, we need backup immediately!" Sasha said urgently. I grabbed Raleigh's arm, this wasn't going to end well.

"Hold on Cherno we're on our way!" Chuck's shout echoing inside LOCCENT. It falls silent again. "We just lost Cherno, sir." Tendo says solemnly.

"Damn it." The Marshall muttered, slamming his fist against the desk. And then everything went dark.

"What's going on? What happened?" Herman demanded as he hobbled over with his cane. I jogged over to Tendo check the computers systems. "The blast, it jumbled all the Jaeger's electrical circuits." Tendo replied.

"That was an EMP burst," I said, "This isn't defense, their adapting."

"Get me Striker," Pentecost order.

"Nothing, sir. The Mark-5 is digital, it's fried. It'll take me two hours to reroute the auxiliary." Tendo replies urgently, "All the Jaegers, they're digital."

"No they're not." I replied.

"Not all of them, Marshall." Raleigh said as he and Mako stepped forward. "Gipsy's analog, nuclear." The Marshall looks between the two of them.

"Sir, we don't have a choice. If we don't deploy Gipsy now we're going to lose Striker." I plead.

He turned to face me, "I want them suited up and ready to deploy in ten." My spirits lifted, for once he listened to me, "Yes sir!"

We raced out of LOCCENT and reached the Drivesuit Room. I watched Mako and Raleigh being fitted into their Drivesuits when a memory suddenly came rushing back.

"_Be careful with my Gipsy you too," I teased with a sarcastic grin. Yancy smiled, patting me on the head, "Will do, kiddo." I rolled my eyes and playfully batted away his hand, "I'm not a kid anymore, Yance!" Raleigh laughed, "Sorry D. He's an old man set in his ways." _

_Yancy glared at him, "Thanks, bro."_

"_Any time, Yance. Any time."_

_I laughed._

I gasped, shaking away the memory. "You okay, Denali?" Raleigh asked as they finished attaching the spinal clamp. I stared at the ground, "I just remember the last time I saw you getting suited up." I didn't need to say any more for him to know what I was talking about. He took me in his arms, "It's not going to end like last time, I promise." He said softly, "I'm coming back."

My lungs trembled but I held it, "I know." I replied. He let go and as he stepped away his hand slid out of mine. I just prayed it wouldn't be for the last time…

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the wait. Been busy with work and been too tired the past couple of nights to do any writing. I have lots of plans in mind for this fic and some oneshots to follow so stay tuned! Reviews are appreciated!


	5. Goodbyes

We all ran outside as Gipsy fell back towards the ground. Rain batter my face, stinging my eyes. "Come on, Gipsy." I whispered. I hear Pentecost say something beside me but whatever he said was muted out. I was channeled in in Gipsy, praying that Raliegh, Mako, or Gipsy had a plan. Suddenly Gipsy's reactor purged helping to slow their decent only a little. They crash into a field, dirty and debris flying into the air blocking our view of Gipsy Danger. I held my breath and as the dust settles, Gipsy rises to her feet. I sighed with relief and cheered. I saw the Marshall's shoulders slacken knowing that he too was concern for Mako's safety. He turned to me, a smile lingering for a moment before it disappeared, "I want the remaining two Jaegers at a 100%."

"Yes, sir!" I replied curtly before running back into the Shatterdome. Striker Eureka was being brought back as I reached its station. I crawled up the ladder to the exit hatch on Striker's head. It opened, Chuck stepping out first. I scowled, but none the less I was glad that he wasn't injured. "Are you guys alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Dad's banged up a bit though." Chuck replied, giving his father a helping hand out of the Jaeger. Herc held is right arm against his body gingerly moving as not to aggravate it. "Easy, Herc. Let me have a look at it." I stepped over gingerly examining his arm, "So you're a tech and a medic, OWW!" Herc started with a chuckled before he howled in pain, "Yeah, it's broken." I replied sadly, looking up to make eye contact with Herc. "Go get your drivesuit off and head straight for the medical wing to get that splinted."

"Yes, ma'am." Herc said with an appreciative grin before taking off for the Drivesuit room. "Keep an eye on him, please." I said to Chuck and with a roll of his eyes he followed after his father. I sighed but I shook it off. I had more important things to deal with. "Kay, Striker let's get you patched up." I said with a soft smile. I began checking Striker's circuitry there were a few things here and there that needed replacing but for the most part all of Striker's systems were intact. The warning siren that one of the bay doors was opening blared. I averted my attention away from Striker in time to see Gipsy enter the Shatterdome. My heart leap into my throat. "Mark!" I called, looking over to my head circuitry tech. "Get some of your best circuitry techs and go over Striker from top to bottom. I want him looking like new by time you're done." I ordered. "Yes, ma'am!" He replied and ran off to collect his crew.

I slid down the railing and ran over to Gipsy Danger. She came to a halt before powering down. Raleigh and Mako exited the Jaeger descending down the steps from the platform. "Raleigh! Mako!" I barreled into Raleigh hugging him as tight as I could. "I told you I'd come back." He whispered in my ear. I smiled releasing him and turning to Mako. I hugged her, "I'm so proud of you! You did great." I released her, one hand on her shoulder and another on Raleigh's, "You both did."

They both departed and were accepted with a hero's welcome. I climbed up the platform by Gipsy doing a visual inspection. "You did good Gip." I said proudly. Her visor powered on and her head shifted to look down at me, "Thanks you." Everyone in the room jumped hearing the Jaeger's voice, but oddly enough everyone continued with their work. Gipsy turned her head to look at Striker, "You alright, Striker?" I stared in disbelief as Striker Eureka's visor brightened as he lifted his head to look at Gipsy, "Yeah, Gipsy, I'm fine. Cherno… and Crimson…I couldn't save them." The Australian Jaeger mourned.

I looked back a Gipsy, "Are all the Jaegers sentient?" Gipsy looked down at me, nodding her head. "Oh god," I breathed, burying my face in my hands. "It's not your fault, Striker." I said trying to sooth the Mark-5 Jaeger. Striker remained silent, his visor powering down as his head slumped down again. I sighed. I walked over to the edge of the railing and looked over the edge down at my crew below. "Get up here and run a full diagnostic. I want Gipsy looking like new." I ordered.

* * *

Marshall Pentecost had explained the plan and as we prepared to set it into motion my stomach sank. We had hit the Breach before and it hadn't worked. I prayed that the Marshall knew what he was doing. I walked beside Herc and Max hobbled alongside him. I stopped a few paces back letting Herc and Chuck say goodbye. I felt for Herc, watching his only son depart on a mission he probably would not return from. I could hear the emotion in his voice as he told Chuck that he wished he could have said more, but Chuck replied that he didn't have too. He then asked his father to look after Max to which Herc nodded his head. I frowned, my arms crossed against my chest. Chuck saw me standing off to the side. "What do you want, Denali? Get one last stab in on me before I go?" he asked, but his tone instead of being hostile was…sad. I stepped forward, offering out my hand which threw him. "In case this is the last time we see each other, I'd like to know that we left on good terms." I said softly. Chuck's expression soften as he took my hand. "Although there were times I had doubts, it's been an honor Chuck."

"Same here." He replied.

"Good luck." I said, releasing his hand as he joined Marshall Pentecost in the elevator.

"Stacker," Herc called, which made the Marshall raise his head, "That's my son you got there." He said shakily, "My son." I placed my hand on Herc's good shoulder and squeezed lightly, giving him a faint smile. The elevator doors closed as the Marshall and Chuck disappeared.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, just so it's clear. There is NO Denali X Chuck stuff going on. Like she said she wanted to leave on good terms. Short chapter the ending is going to be a bit long I think. Thanks & Review please!


	6. The Final Battle

**Here it is! The last chapter. Defiantly a little emotional. (In a good way!) Enjoy!**

* * *

I waited restlessly next to Gipsy Danger. I had a horrible feeling that the mission would not end well. Naturally I didn't want Raleigh and Mako to go. Raleigh…I had just gotten him back and Mako…I spent the last five years with her. The two most important people in my life could very well be walking out of it this very moment. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. Mako and Raleigh walked towards me, their Drivesuits clinking with every step. This mission seemed suicidal but I knew I couldn't stop them. I had to say goodbye. As much as I wanted to believe that they would come back the odds weight highly against them. I opened my mouth to speak but my voice failed me. Raleigh looked at me, his expression soft. I looked away, biting my lip as the tears stung at my eyes. My breath trembled as I spoke, "Herc says when you Drift with someone you feel like there's nothing to talk about. We never Drifted so there's a lot of things I wished I could have said." The tears flowed down my face as Raleigh hugged me, "You don't have to. I'm coming back." My lungs trembled as I tried to speak, "I thought Yancy was coming back too." Raleigh loosened his grip to look at me. "I never got to say goodbye to Yancy. I don't want to make the same mistake with you." He didn't say anything, he just let me ramble. "I can't even begin to explain how much you mean to me. You and Yancy were the best thing to every happen to me." I gasped between my tears trying to steady my voice. "I love you so much, Raleigh. I always have and always will. You're more than a friend, you're my brother. You've always had my back and I never had to be scared about anything because I knew you'd be there. I just don't want to say goodbye."  
"Then don't." Raleigh whispered. I sniffled, closing my eyes. "Hey," he said softly wiping away my tears with his thumb. I unwillingly opened my eyes, connecting with his. "Everything's gonna be okay." He kissed my forehead, "I promise." I sighed, my tears subsiding but they were still there. I hugged him, "Please be careful."

"I will." Raleigh answered squeezing me. I let go stepping back and looking up at him. I smiled and he returned the expression. I turned to Mako who had stood patently during my breakdown holding her helmet in her hands. "Mako," I walked over to her and hugged her tightly and she hugged me back. "I'm so proud of you. You always told me how badly you wanted to be a pilot. I know it took a while but we got it through Stacker's head that you could do it." I slackened my grip so I could look at her, "Your family would be so proud." I said softly. My words made her eye sparkled, tears swelling in her eyes. "Arigato." She mumbled hugging me again. "Be careful, Nee-chan." I whispered to her. I felt her fists ball up against my back giving me one last squeeze before she let go, wiping always the tears that had gathered in her eyes. Mako went to stand by Raleigh and I toke in the sight of them together. I never would have imagined them being co-pilots together but their bond… it was something special and even I had seen it.

I looked up at the Jaeger towering over us, "Take care of them, Gipsy." Gipsy Danger's visor brightened, "I will." It then occurred to me that Mako had never heard Gipsy speak, yet she seem completely calm. She was even smiling at me, "Mako…did you know?" I asked. Her smile widened, "Yes."

*_Flashback*_

_Mako walked along the cat walk towards the stairs. She heard Denali behind her talking to Gipsy Danger. She smiled, Denali always felt something special for that Jaeger. "__We've been through a lot together haven't we, Gipsy? Sometimes I wish you could talk, Gipsy. It would make my life so much easier." Denali's voice became distant as Mako walked. "No one ever took the time to listen." A bombing female voice replied. Mako jumped managing not to yelp. She hid behind a pillar and peeked out from behind it. Gipsy Danger was alive!? Mako listened to their conversation and when they reached the topic of Raleigh and Yancy, Mako respectfully departed. She had never met the Becket brothers and she had done enough harm eavesdropping on their conversation. _

_*End Flashback*_

"I'm so sorry, Mako. I should have told you." I apologized hanging my head.

"It's alright. You were only trying to protect her." Mako replied. The alarms blared as we all looked up at the lights flashing on the ceiling. I looked at them one last time as they slipped their helmets on over their heads. They turned to leave and with one last attempt I called out to them, "Mako! Raleigh!" They paused looking back at me. I smiled with pride as the tears began to flow again, "Give 'em hell."

* * *

I stood beside Herc and Tendo inside of LOCCENT as the mission was underway. Herc hand informed them of the two Kaiju's whereabouts and category. I watched on the screen as the two dots representing Gipsy and Striker slowly moved across it. A red blip suddenly appeared directly to Gipsy's right. "Tendo!" I pointed out the marker as Herc grabbed the mic in his good hand, "Gipsy! You have movement on your right! Three o'clock, three o'clock!" There was silence for a moment. "Right looks clear, I got nothing." Raleigh's voice replied.

Tendo tracked the red marker with his finger, "Left now and moving fast! It's the fast Kaiju on record."

"I don't see anything. It's moving too fast." Raleigh answers.

"Eyes on the prize, Gipsy. 600 meter from the drop." Chuck butted in. I scowled, but at least he was focused on the mission for once. Silence fills the room again until Chuck's voice says, "400 meters and closing."

As the two green dots of Gipsy and Striker advance the two red dots of the Kaiju stop directly ahead of them and fade off screen. "They stopped." I breathed, "Herc, why would they stop?!"

"Striker, bogies are stopping, twelve o'clock." Herc informed both teams.

"Marshal, what are you doing?!" Chuck demanded and the Marshal yelled over him, "They're stopping, why the hell would they stop?!"

"I don't care sir, we're 300 meter from the jump!" Chuck argued.

"Something's not right." Pentecost retortef.

"Striker the bogies aren't forward. Take the leap NOW!" Herc ordered.

"Don't do it! Don't do it! It's not going to work!"

We all turned to see Newton and Heman shuffling in waving their arms dramatically. "What happened to you guys? You look like hell." I replied giving them a concern look. They ignored me, Newton shoving Herc out of the way to get to the mic, "Blowing up the Breach is not going to work!" Newton stammered.

"What do you mean it's not going to work?" Pentecost demands.

"Just because the Breach is open does not mean you're going to be able to get a bomb though it." Newton replies as Herman took over, "The Breach genetically reads the Kaiju like a barcode at the supermarket and then let's them pass." Herman explain. "Okay? So you're going to have to fool the Breach into thinking that you have the same code." Newton concludes.

"How the hell are they supposed to do that?!" I exclaimed.

"By making it think they are a Kaiju." Newton replied glancing back at me.

"You have to lock onto the Kaiju and throw it into the Breach. The Throat will then read the Kaiju's genetic code and let you pass!" Herman instructed. "It you don't the bomb will deflect off the Breach like it always has and the mission will fail!" Newton finished out of breath.

"And how do you know all this?" I asked looking at them skeptically.

"Oh, well we just Drifted with a Kaiju and figured it out." Newton replied simply.

My jaw dropped, "You did WHAT?!"

"Third signature emerging from the Breach!" Tendo reports, my head snapping back to the screen. "A triple event," Newton breathed. "Oh lord, I was right." Herman mumbled.

"How big is it? What category?" Pentecost asked.

Tendo and Herc look at each other before Herc clicked the mic on, "Striker. It's a category five. The first ever."

"Oh my god." I breathed, my hands clamped over my mouth.

"Striker, we see him, we're right behind you about a hundred meters." Raleigh's voice rang out, "We're gonna come around you three o'clock, try and flank him. Standard two team formation, just hang-" Raleigh's voice is suddenly cut of and replaced by the sound of Mako and Raleigh grunting against the Kaiju that just slammed into them. Then out of the relative silence Raleigh and Gipsy screamed in pain.

"Raleigh!" I cried, grabbing the mic, "Are you alright?! What happened?"

"Just lost our right arm! Rrrgh!" Raleigh grunted. "Let's burn this son of a bitch!" he yelled a moment later. I took a deep breath to steady myself. Herc wrapped his arm around my shoulders and squeezed me lightly. I looked up at him and he smiled faintly. I nodded my appreciation.

"Both Kaiju are coming on Striker fast." Tendo called. The Kaiju signature that was nearest Gipsy changed course, charging towards Striker. "Hold on Striker, we're coming to ya." Raleigh called.

"No, Gipsy. Do not come to our aid, do you copy?" Pentecost responded.

"We can still reach you," Raleigh retorts, "We're coming for you."

"No Raleigh, listen to me. You know exactly what you have to do. Gipsy is nuclear, take her to the Breach." Pentecost ordered. I heard Raleigh sigh, "I hear you sir, heading for the Breach now."

My stomach sank as I grabbed the mic, "Raleigh! You know that will happen if you do that."

"What? What's going to happen?" Newton asked.

"Gipsy. All the Jaegers…they're sentient. They have been from the very beginning." I said after a moment's pause. Everyone was silent.

"Denali." Gipsy's voice came over the speakers, "It's alright. You were always protecting me. Now it's my turn to protect you." The Jaeger said softly.

I felt the tears sting at my eyes. "For Yancy." Gipsy said. I smiled, "Go get 'em, Gip."

"Mako!" Pentecost called, "I'm so proud of you. You know I'll always be there for you. You can always find me in the Drift."

"What can we do sir?" Chuck asks.

"_I_ can clear a path. For the lady." Pentecost replies.

"You?" Chuck replied, "Marshal, what are you doing?!"

"Only one person needs to make this sacrifice." Pentecost said.

"He's ejecting Chuck. His escape pod is rising!" Tendo reported. Herc sighed in relief. "Wait! One of the Kaiju has struck Chuck's escape pod!" Tendo replied, concern clear in his voice, "He's losing oxygen and water is leaking through the seal but he still rising."

"Ready a chopper, NOW!" I yelled and as I look back at the screen Striker's marker disappears. I ran from LOCCENT pausing to look back at Herc, "I'll bring him back, Herc. I promise!" The older Aussie man nodded his head and for a moment he appeared much older than he seemed. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me and I jumped into the chopper just as it lifted off the helicopter pad. I pulled a headset over my ears and pulled up the same display Tendo had back at LOCCENT. "Locking onto GPS coordinates." I transmitted the data to the pilots who corrected our path. "How's he looking, Tendo?" I asked.

"He's three minutes from the surface and running out of air fast. He'll pass out from lack of air in two not to mention he could drown from the water leakage." Tendo replied. As we reached the coordinates the escape pod reached the surface, bobbing with the waves. "Tendo why isn't the hatch ejecting?" I questioned, leaning out the side of the chopper. "The auto-release is busted. You're going to have to release it manually." Tendo answered.

I groaned, throwing off the headset and ripping off my jacket, "Why the hell do I have to save him." I muttered before jumping out of the chopper, crossing my arms across my chest as I hit the water. I hung there for a moment before I hit the surface taking a gasping breath. I swam for the pod, grabbing the side and hauling myself onto it. I fumbled with the release before the top flew off and water leaked out.

"Chuck!" I shouted, pulling off his helmet, "Hey Chuck! Come on! Don't you dare die on me!" I cried shaking his shoulders. I felt for his pulse and it was there; weak but still there. "Dammit Chuck, come on! Wake up!" He coughed, gasping for breath. I sighed with relief as he opened his eyes. "Denali? What are you doing here?" He asked.

I held my arms out referencing to the surrounding ocean, "I come all this way to save your sorry ass and you ask me what I'm doing here?! Gee thanks, I think next time I'll just let you die!" I remarked sarcastically. He smiled, sitting up, "Thanks." As he sat up something fell from against his chest. We both stared in confusion as he picked it up off his lap. It was a data chip the size of a deck of cards. "How'd this get in here?" Chuck asked looking it over. I extended my hand in a silent gesture to see it. He handed it to me and I examined it. "I think I know what it is, but I can't be sure until we get back to the Shatterdome."

The chopper hovered over the water, spraying us with sea water. "Ladies first." Chuck shouted over the chopper blades. I glared at him, "Kill the chivalry bull shit and just get in the damn chopper." I retorted. Chuck smiled, "Yes ma'am." And he crawled into the chopper and turned back to offer his hand. I smirked, grasping it as he hauled me into the chopper. I reached for the headset, "LOCCENT, I got him. You can breathe easy Herc, your son is coming home." I smiled as I looked at Chuck. "Your father is a very proud man right now."

"Tendo, what's Gipsy's stasis?" I asked.

"They entered the Breach safely but Mako's oxygen tanks were damaged." Tendo answered. "Come on guys…" I murmured.

"Mako's pod has been ejected! Raleigh has to set Gipsy's core to self-destruct and get out!" Tendo exclaimed.

"Come on, Raleigh." I prayed.

"Raleigh's pod is away!" Tendo cried.

Time ticked by slowly as we waited for the pods to surface. Mako's pod breached the surface first and the seal easily opened on its own. Mako sat up, tossing her helmet aside into the water.

"Mako!" I cried out as I once again leaped from the chopper.

"Denali!" Chuck yelped behind me as I leaped but I was too far gone for him to stop me. I hit the water plunging beneath the surface and started swimming. Mako reached out her hand as I approached her pod which I grabbed. She pulled me up and I used the edge of the pod to help hoist me up. Dripping wet and hugged her, "Thank god." I whispered.

"Raleigh," Mako said. I released her as we both scanned the surface for the second pod. I burst through the water making me jump. In my moment of hesitation Mako had already swan dived into water and was swimming for Raleigh's pod. I quickly followed after her, swimming as fast as I could. Mako had already crawled onto of the pod and pulled the release on the pod. The top shot off and Mako ridded Raleigh of his helmet.

"Raleigh? Raleigh?!"

My stomach sank. I grabbed onto the side of the pod, bobbing with the waves. Mako felt for his pulse. "I can't find his pulse. I don't think he's breathing." She stammered. I could hear Tendo saying something but his voice was tuned out by both of us. Mako lifted Raleigh up, his limp for resting against her as she held him, "Please…don't' go. Don't go."

"Raleigh, no." I sobbed, slamming my fist into the water.

"You're holding me to tight."

Mako and I stared wide eyed as Raleigh looked at us with a smile, "I couldn't breathe." Mako hugged him and I hoisted myself out of the water squeezing his shoulder. I backed away, letting them share a moment. They had just survived a brutal mission and something in their faces made it clear that they were happy that they had both survived. They touched their foreheads together smiling and Mako giggled.

"Just kiss already." I smirked. They both looked at me wide eyed for a moment before turning back to each other. Mako, to my surprise, moved first pressing her lips to Raleigh's catching him completely off guard. I laughed as Raleigh pulled her closer before letting her go and smiled.

Something came loose from Raleigh's Drivesuit and bounced towards me. I picked it up, turning it over in my hand. It was the same data chip that had also been in Chuck's escape pod. "What's this?" Raleigh turned his head towards me, "Gipsy."

_*Flashback*_

_Raleigh stepped back into the harness as the timer on the core counted down._

"_Raleigh." Gipsy said, a data chip ejecting from the console. "Give this to Denali. She'll know what to do with it."_

_With a nod, Raleigh grabbed it and punched the escape pod button as he was lifted up into the escape pod and shot out of the doomed Jaeger._

_*End Flashback*_

"Gipsy…" I murmured.

The chopper lowed by us, Chuck leaning out the door, "Someone call for a chopper?"

I rolled my eyes shaking my head. Chuck reached out his hand helping Mako on first. Raleigh pulled me up out of the water and pushed me towards the chopper first. Raleigh was the last to crawl into the chopper and as Chuck pulled him in he said, "Not bad, Raleigh." Raleigh smirked, patting Chuck on the shoulder, "Let's go home." He said as Raleigh sat between Mako and I and Chuck on my left. I leaned my head back against the seat. Home. Our place that wouldn't be threatened by the Kaiju anymore.

* * *

**One Month Later**

"Okay," I breathed, "Hopefully this works." I wiped the dirt and grease onto my jeans as I retrieved the two data chips. Raliegh, Mako, Chuck, and Herc, whose arm was now healed watched. I walked behind the human sized replicas of Gipsy Danger and Striker Eureka, the hatches on the back of their heads open. I took a deep breath and inserted the data chips into the respected "mini" Jaegers and closed the hatches. I stepped around to face the two Jaegers. All was silent and my head hung in sorrow, I didn't work.

Mako gasped making my head snap up. Gipsy and Striker's visors powered on, both glowing a bright yellow. "Gipsy?" I asked, hoping the Jaeger would recognize me. Gipsy's head turned, "I knew you could do, Denali."

"Gipsy!" I squealed, and to many people's confusion I hugged the miniature Jaeger. "I didn't think it would work." I felt Gipsy's arms gently hug me back. "It did." I let go, looking up at the Jaeger both her and Striker stood about 6' 3" but kept their same body frame and silhouette of their original bodies.

Gipsy turned to Striker, "How bout you Strike? Everything in working order?"

Striker turned towards her, giving a thumbs up, "You bet."

"So how long did you know about this and didn't tell anyone?" Herc asked.

I blushed, "Quite a while. I knew Gipsy was sentient from the day we arrived, I didn't realize Striker was also or I would have told you."

Striker stepped forward, "That was my fault. I should have told you both a long time ago." Herc and Chuck' expressions were priceless. I laughed, placing my hand on Striker's shoulder. "It's alright Striker. I'm sure they understand."

"Yeah…totally." Chuck stammered shaking away his disbelief. I smiled, letting the Australians converse with their Jaeger. I walked over to Raleigh and Mako, "Not bad, huh?" I asked. Raleigh smiled wrapping his arm around my shoulders, "Not bad at all." He paused, "Yance would be proud of you." I smiled, hugging him back, "He'd be proud of you too." I offered my other arm to Mako and she too wrapped her arm around my shoulders. I looked at Gipsy, her visor glowing a warm smile before she spoke.

"He's would be proud of all of us."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Done! *faint* I love the ending. I hated seeing all the Jaeger be destroyed so I came up with a way to bring them back. Also, I will admit I was going to let Chuck die but after backfromthedead91 messaged me it made sense for him to live. And I might pair Denali and Chuck together in future one shots who knows. Thanks for the support everyone! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
